The Hikari High Series Part 1: Oxygen
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Everything's perfect for Naminé. She has her girlfriend Kairi, her art, her favorite musical artist, and her twin brother Roxas. But then everything changes. She's left devastated by the loss of someone close, and she looses the will to draw. But when things turn out to not be as mysterious as previously thought, she finds an unlikely ally. . .and friend. Warnings and shit inside.


**Sorry guys, I'm all over the place ^^; I wrote this because I stalled on Team BANE and I wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts fic. So I collaborated with my friend Feelex to write this. I needed some variety in my word choice and phrasing, and of the three of us in our merry band of idiots (Me, DJ, and Feelex), he's definitely the most artistic out of all of us (he draws stuff for me X3). You can check him out on deviantArt. He's writing a book called Mirror Mirror (Nothing to do with RWBY unfortunately, but it's a pretty okay book IMO). **

* * *

_**Pairings include: Kairi/Naminé, Xion/Naminé, Roxas/Olette, slight onesided Vanitas/Xion, really really **__onesided Demyx/Xion. . .basically everyone wants Xion. X3_

_**Rate M For: Violence, swearing, sexual references, actual sex (maybe), and dark themes.**_

_**WARNING:**** Character death, lesbians, and graphic description of gore and death.**_

_**Disclaimer: . . .I don't even have a fucking job, much less my own video game series, much much less one as good as KH.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Oxi-N**_

**Naminé POV**

I woke to the shrill squawking of my alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning. I sighed and turned it off, dreading another day of school. I got out of my toasty warm sheets and exposed myself to the chill air. I shivered and walked slowly to my closet, picking up my iPod off my dresser on the way.

I plugged the pristine white earbuds into my ears and cranked up my favorite song. I nodded my head and a smile sprang to life on my face as I hummed along, pulling my uniform out of the closet and dropping it on my bed. As always, the chorus brought tears to my eyes for a moment.

_Oxygen, Oxyge~n_

_Oh, it keeps me breathin' and it keeps me singin'_

_Your voice keeps me grounded and far from the deep end_

_Oxygen, O~xyge~n_

_I'm a little too late, so baby we're through_

_Now I'll never get to find out what I mean to you_

_Her voice is so beautiful, but her songs are so sad. _I sighed to myself as I headed down the hallway to the bathroom, knocking on my twin brother's door on the way.

"Time to get up!" I called through the door. I couldn't hear whether or not he replied on account of the music in my ears, but I knew he'd get up. He always did.

I padded onto the cold tile and hopped around a bit.

"Darn tile, always so friggin' cold." I muttered. I turned on the water and deftly unplugged my earbuds, switching to the small set of speakers on the sink counter.

_With eyes deeper than the ocean blue_

_And those pretty pink lips, girl it's all about you_

_Maybe this is love, and maybe it's not_

_But when I'm alone, you are all that I've got_

I sang along quietly as I undressed, stepping under the warm spray of water. I washed myself quickly and thoroughly before hopping out and putting on my uniform. I open the door, releasing a roomful of steamy air into the hallway.

I breathed deep and jogged downstairs. No time for breakfast, we were probably gonna be late.

"Besides," I giggled to myself. "Who needs breakfast when you have Oxi-N?"

* * *

Apparently, not everyone could survive on Oxi-N's singing alone, since my brother Roxas was taking his sweet time eating his cereal.

"Come _on, _Roxas! Hurry up! We gotta go now!" He rolled his eyes.

"You just want to be early so that you have time to make out with Kairi." I blushed. _Damn, he knows me way too well. _I sighed and crossed my arms.

"You would want to get there too if you could work up the nerve to kiss Olette." He sputtered, spraying cereal and milk across the table. He glared at me, milk dribbling down his chin.

"Th-that's not. . .You. . .you. . .agh!" He wiped his chin and dumped the still half full bowl in the sink before wiping up the mess on the table. I laughed and he glared at me. "Shut up or I'll show Kairi that picture." I choked, my laughter catching in my throat.

"You. . .you wouldn't!" He smirked.

"Try me." He knew I wouldn't. I sighed sullenly.

"Fine. Let's just go already."

* * *

We got to Hikari High about fifteen minutes before classes were supposed to start, as most of our group usually did. Immediately upon walking through the door to the cafeteria/commons, Roxas gravitated toward Olette, and they began their daily routine of adorable but slightly stomach turning sweetness. First they hugged each other, then they sat holding hands near the edge of the group, where they would talk quietly and giggle to themselves.

"How nauseating." I jumped as a low voice sounded in my ear. I turned slightly and looked at the new arrival. It was Xion. Xion is Kairi's twin sister, though she's different in about any way you can imagine.

Her mid-back length hair is jet black, unlike Kairi's shoulder length, silky auburn tresses. She always walks and stands slightly hunched over, like she's in pain, and she almost never talks. Kairi, as much as I love her, I can hardly ever get her to stop. She never wears the school uniform (and the teachers gave up trying to make her), but all she ever wears is black. She was decked out in black as usual, but this time it was black jeans, a black T-shirt (with a dripping red heart on the front), a black leather jacket, and a spiked collar with matching wrist bands. And for some strange reason, she always keeps her arms covered. Some say it's because she's a cutter, but it just doesn't seem to fit, she doesn't seem like that kind of person.

Her dull blue eyes stared at me from behind her bangs and I shivered. She immediately lost interest and turned her attention elsewhere. Then I realized I hadn't seen Kairi yet.

"Um, Xion?" Thankfully, she didn't look at me when she responded.

"Hm?" I hesitated.

"W-where's Kairi." She shrugged her shoulders and answered in a bored voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm distracting you for her." I blinked.

"Wha-"

"Surprise!" Kairi hooted as she glomped me from behind. I stumbled forward and fought to keep my balance. She kissed my neck gently and giggled. "Morning, beautiful." I smiled.

"Good morning." Together we walked to the table where most everyone was gathered (I hadn't seen Sora yet), and sat down. I was suddenly painfully aware that Xion was watching us. We locked eyes and she looked away. I glanced back, but she was talking to Axel, who was one of the few people who wasn't bothered by her. I never understood how he and Roxas could be close to her and not be nervous or afraid.

Kairi distracted me from such thoughts by intertwining her fingers with mine.

"So, how's my wonderful girlfriend this morning?" I squeezed her hand briefly.

"I was doing okay, but I feel even better now." She blushed and smiled.

"Get a room!" I jumped and looked over to where Hayner sat with Pence, Riku, and Ventus. Hayner was yelling at Roxas and Olette, who were still all smiley and touchy. They didn't even acknowledge him, just continued as if in their own little world.

Kairi turned to me suddenly, smiling wide.

"Oh! Naminé!" I smiled back. Her excitement was infectious.

"Yes?" She bounced up and down excitedly.

"Have you heard the new Oxi-N song?!" I nodded, my grin growing wider at the mention of my favorite singer.

"You mean _Raze_?" She bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"I read her blog post this morning, turns out yet _another _record label wants to sign her!" I whistled.

The singer we were talking about, Oxi-N (pronounced Ahk-shi-en, not Ahk-see-en), was our favorite singer of all time. In fact, when Kairi asked me out, she sang part of her song _Oxygen _(pretty ironic, right?)_. _That's why it's my favorite song by her. She's reported offers from around 14 different record labels that wanted to sign her ever since she started posting her music on her blog two years ago. No one really knows what she looks like, but we do know from the picture she posts, that her hair is black, and she has a bunch of tattoos running up both arms from her wrists to her elbows. But that's about it. The pictures she posts are beautifully done, but you can't see her face in any of them. There's always smoke and shadows and the occasionally cut off to protect her identity. No one knows from what though.

"That's what, number 15?" I said, impressed. Kairi nodded. "Which one was it?"

"It was Blue Wizard, and she turned _them_ down too!" I was floored.

"You're kidding. She turned down _Blue Wizard records_?" Kairi giggled.

"Yeah! She's, like, legendary now!" I laughed, then I realized that Xion was listening to us. Kairi followed my gaze and saw that her sister was staring. She waved.

"Hey, Xion!" The black haired girl jumped and looked down. "Come here!" I whipped around and stared at her, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?! Why are you-"

"What do you want, Kairi?" I flinched. _She moves fast! _I glanced up, only to find her looking straight at me. _Oh crap, she knows what I was gonna say!_ Her wry smile only confirmed my suspicions. I flushed and stared at my shoes. Kairi smiled and patted the empty seat on her right, inviting her to sit down. Xion waited for me to look up, then she smirked and sat down slowly and deliberately.

I tried to tell her that I was sorry with my eyes, but she ignored it. Kairi completely missed the exchange.

"Aww, don't be like that Shi-shi." She grinned, nudging her sister. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled at her twin. "We were just talking about Oxi-N." Her face shut down and the smile disappeared faster than Pence running for the lunch line. . .that's _really _fast, in case you were wondering. "Specifically her new song _Raze_. You heard it?" Xion nodded tersely and smiled stiffly.

"Yeah, I've heard it." _Can she not see the tension in Xion's posture? _I wondered. _Her back is so stiff, you could use her as a table! _But maybe that's the artist in me talking. I happen to have intimate knowledge of human body cues, it's a necessary tool for conveying emotion in art. But of course she couldn't see what I could.

"Isn't it awesome?" Xion shook her head slowly.

"Actually, I don't think it's all that great." Kairi gasped theatrically and clapped a hand over her heart.

"Naminé! Did you _hear _that?" I nodded stiffly, keeping my eyes on Xion. She gave me a sardonic little smirk, then slapped her thighs and stood.

"Welp, good talking to ya sis. . .Na~mi~né," I flinched as she said my name. "but I've got place to go, thing to do. . .stuff to steal." I didn't like the way she was looking at me, especially when she said things to steal. It was like she could see straight to the bottom of my soul.

* * *

**Xion POV**

I chuckled to myself as I walked away. _That oughta rattle her. _The look on her face was _priceless_, the way she looked guilty when I heard her about to ask why Kairi would invite _me _over? I'd go through the pain all over again just to see that. _No you wouldn't. _The rational part of my brain objected. _You can't stand the fact that she rejects you. _I rolled my eyes at myself and glanced back. She was still staring. I snorted and continued walking. _Why should I care what _she _thinks? _I knew the answer, I just didn't like it.

**[After School]**

I sighed, stretching with a loud yawn. _Maybe I'll drop by the skate park today. _I mused. _No. _I decided. _I was up all night working again. I should probably go home and go to bed early._ I hefted my backpack onto my shoulder and absently kicked my locker shut.

"Hey, babe." Said a familiar too smooth, smarmy voice directly over my shoulder. I sighed tiredly.

"How many times are we gonna go over this before you realize that I'm _never_ going to date you." Demyx laughed.

"Aww, come on! You don't know that!" I shrugged.

"Maybe you're not my type, ever think of that?" The idiot actually preened. . .like a fucking cockatoo.

"I'm _everyone's _type." I scoffed and started toward Kairi's locker.

"Not mine." He started after me, but stopped as soon as Vanitas fell into step with me.

"You going to the park today?" I laughed a bit, recalling my earlier thoughts.

"Thought about it, decided against it." His golden eyes studied me briefly, then he returned his gaze forward.

"Another late night?" The curiosity in his voice made me chuckle lightly.

"No chance in _hell _will I ever tell you what I do on these late nights." He shrugged even though it must have been killing him.

"Meeting up with a secret boyfriend?" The idea was laughable, but I said nothing to dissuade his assumption. I flipped my bangs out of my face and smirked at him.

"Maybe. Jealous?" Now _he_ laughed.

"As _if_. Maybe in your wildest nightmares." Now we laughed together.

"And only then." I told him, he smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know, but let me know next time you want to hang." I gave a genuine grin.

"No problem." He punched me lightly on the shoulder and peeled off to head to his locker. I stepped up behind Kairi and poked her in the back. She whirled around, fear in her eyes. She recovered and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Geez, Xion, make some noise when you walk up on someone will ya?" Her joking tone was weak and clearly fake. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, her eyes darting around the hallway.

"Um, nothing. Nothing's the matter." _Bullshit. _I thought.

"Kairi." My tone was low and I knew it would get her to spill her little secret. She cracked like an egg.

"I think that someone's-"

"Hey, Kai!" Kairi flinched and we turned to look at Naminé, who was smiling wide like a fucking idiot. This time Kairi came back with a more realistic and convincing smile, and I knew that the blonde had just ruined my chance. When she saw me, fuming in my head but expressionless externally, her smile dimmed several hundred watts. ". . .Um, hi, Xion?" She squeaked, making it sound like a question.

I groaned in disgust and fled, storming away in anger. I've hated myself for that ever since. Because if I'd stayed and made her tell me when Naminé left, she might still be alive.

**So I just got the official RWBY soundtrack today XD and then Feelex, DJ, Risa, and me were hanging out and listening to it (Risa doesn't exactly have the sheer level of fandom that Feelex, DJ, and me have, but she was already there so she stayed. . .and we cuddled X3), and randomly while we were listening to I Burn (the original one), Feelex falls over and starts cackling like a retard. We were like: The fuck's up with him? Then he started babbling about Yang and Super Saiyans and ass. Eventually he got it out that Casey had made a Dragon Ball Z reference in the song about going Super Saiyan. DJ geeked out and demanded we replay it, Feelex continued to cackle like a fucking idiot, Risa gave no fucks, and I couldn't be bothered to do anything but cuddle. So eventually we got through the entire CD and then toasted to being completely nerdy freaks. . .with milk :D Then I listened to Red Like Roses part II again. So yeah. Today was pretty frickin sweet.**


End file.
